1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tube dispenser and more specifically it relates to a tube extraction device for squeezing a substance out of a tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tube of substances have been in use for many years. In the past, it has often been difficult to extract a substance from such tubes, particularly in cases where the substance being dispensed therefrom is of high viscosity. Additionally, it is often difficult to dispense the last of a substance from a tube due to the nature of tubes. When the substance being stored therein is of high value, it can be a significant drawback to have to dispose of any portion thereof due to inability to dispense.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tube extraction device for squeezing a substance out of a tube.